The Chaos and the Kindness
by Purplepegasister4914
Summary: Basically Fluttershy and Discord go to the Galla and blah blah blah and then this evil thingymabob comes (no spoilers!) and separates them. The story is about their journey to get to each other and a bond hat cannot be broken by anything.


The Galla

"Let the rainbow remind you that together we will always shine." Sang twilight. As photo finish snapped a photo of her, applejack, rainbow dash, rarity, pinkie pie and Fluttershy. Fluttershy, that was Discord's favourite. She was the only one who stood up for him when everypony doubted him, and said he could never be changed. Discord gasped. How could he have forgotten? The Galla was tomorrow night! In all the excitement of Tirek and Twilights kingdom, he had completely forgotten about it. If he was going to ask Fluttershy to the Galla, he had to do it today. With everypony in the excitement of the new castle, he slipped away and ran to his house. Fluttershy's beavers had been so kind as to build him a cozy little log cabin. It wasn't much, but it was still a house. He looked through his closet, desperately trying to find a suit. He was sure he didn't impress Fluttershy very much when he betrayed Equestria, so he needed this to be very good if she was gonna say yes. He finally found the perfect suit. Not too much, not too little. He then went to sugar-cube corner and was trying to get Fluttershy's favourite cupcakes, but a certain grey pegasus bumped into him and made him drop them. "Thanks a lot, featherbrain." He muttered under his breath. He bought some more and then carefully carried them to his house. He set them down on the table, and then ran to the craft store to buy a lime green quilt. (Lime green is Fluttershy's favourite colour.) Then he went to the flower shop, and bought a whole bunch of flowers. Daisies, tulips, and roses too. He grabbed a vase off of his counter, and put the flowers in it. He took a walk in the park, and found the perfect spot underneath a tree. He set up the quilt, cupcakes, and flowers. Then he ran back home, had a shower, and put on his suit. He grabbed a rose from the vase, then headed to Fluttershy's house. He knocked on the door, and waited for her to answer. He had to admit, he was quite nervous. When Fluttershy opened the door, her face turned red. "Oh, Discord!" said Fluttershy, quite surprised. "Hi," said Discord, "I was wondering, would you like to come on a picnic with me?" he asked, handing her the rose. "Goodness," she said, "I don't know what to wear." "Oh, it's alright," said Discord, "we're friends, remember? You don't need to dress up all fancy smansy." "Oh, alright." said Fluttershy, not taking her eyes off Discord. Discord led her to the picnic spot he had set up. "Oh, my." exclaimed Fluttershy when she saw the fancy picnic spot. Her favourite colour quilt, with her favourite cupcakes, and her favourite flowers. "I know it's not much," said Discord, "but I only had an hour to get it ready." Fluttershy just looked at Discord, then unexpectedly jumped into his arms. "This is the nicest thing anypony has ever done for me!" she said, her usually quiet voice turning into an excited shout. Discord was shocked. Nopony has ever done anything this nice for this most beautiful, and kind of ponies. He gasped when Fluttershy squeezed him tighter. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said, her quiet voice returning as she released her grip on Discord. "So um, I wanted to ask you another question," he said, kneeling down to Fluttershy's height and putting a tulip in her pink mane, "would you maybe go to th- the- th- the gal- Galla with- with me?" Fluttershy's face turned red. "Well, um..." she looked into Discords pleading eyes. She had no idea what to do. Big Macintosh had already asked her, and she said yes, as to not disappoint him. But she really wanted to go with Discord. But if she cancelled on Big Macintosh, he would be very disappointed. And if she said no to Discord, he would be very disappointed. She didn't know what to do. Either way, she would end up disappointing somepony. "Well?" asked Discord, looking into her eyes. She hesitated, then finally thought of something. "I um, have a doctors appointment on the day of the Galla." She said, unsure. Discord was more than disappointed. "Are- are you sure you can't re-schedule it?" He asked, still a little bit hopeful. "I'm sure." Said Fluttershy. She knew it wasn't right to lie to a friend, but what else could she do? Then she saw the look on Discords face, and wanted to cry. The disappointed look was unbearable. But she wouldn't cancel on Big Mac. "I'm sorry." She said, not looking at him. "I.. um have to go now." said Discord, and walked away leaving Fluttershy there on her own. As soon as he was out of sight, she began to cry. She laid down on the quilt and sobbed. She had no idea how long she was there, crying. When she finally pulled herself together, she picked up one of the roses and walked to her cottage. When she saw Discords log cabin next to her house, she shivered with sadness. His blinds were closed, and all the lights were off. She sighed and walked into her house. She laid in her bed and pulled up her covers, then cried herself to sleep.


End file.
